didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Game Download/@comment-35.133.59.104-20190412023049/@comment-4363526-20190416215321
May I ask what you mean by fan game? As the game director of both Didnapper 1 and Didnapper 2, as well as Bonds (available on Steam), I can't really say any of them are based off of another intellectual property. They're all original games with original characters and original stories, and so they aren't fan creations. If what you mean is that they are indie games made by relatively inexperienced people, then yes, they are. I mostly worked on Didnapper 1 when I was a student and got the inclome I needed from stipends. That's how I could afford working on something of that size without any further funding. Didnapper 1 was finished the summer I graduated, and after that I couldn't afford to spend that much time and effort on something for free (because of something called rent), so I got together with a couple of others and made a Patreon so that I and those who work for me can be compensated for the time and effort they put in, and since that isn't enough to compensate in the long run, we decided to sell new the next finished games. Without the funding I wouldn't have been able to keep working on games these past two years, so there would have been no Bonds or Didnapper 2. While I assume you would have preferred it that way, I know other people have thought differently, which is why we have been able to keep going. If people hadn't supported us on Patreon, and if Bonds hadn't sold as well as it has, I wouldn't be typing this to you. I would probably be getting some sleep for a work day behind a counter or something. We don't yet live in a post-capitalist society where people can just dedicate a lot of time and effort to something and also expect to keep paying their bills. Once you leave home, you'll find that out for yourself. Oh, and I probably won't be doing further updates for Didnapper 1, since I want pretty much all of my focus to be on Didnapper 2. The only reason this game got a recent update was because a fix was found for a significant glitch in the Android version, and so I decided to take a week off from Didnapper 2 to add in some extra content to go with it as a bonus. I've probably spent around 1000 hours on Didnapper 1 over the years, and if you still feel like it's just giving you (who get to play it for free) the middle finger for not having enough content or otherwise not being exactly how you'd like it to be, then you don't really have my sympathies. The reason why you're met with hostility by people here is because you're acting extremely entitled, and your comments come more across as unrealistic and unreasonable demands than constructive criticism, and they show that you have very little knowledge on the game creation process, if any.